Grim Jr. Reaper
Appearance In all seasons, Grim wears black combat boots and blood red colored jeans. Unlike most Houndooms, he has an extra "rib" around his back. He has a satanic star on his stomach where the last point goes around his crotch. He has a German flag tattoo on his left shoulder. Seasons 1 through 4, he had a black Fedora with a red stripe, but traded it in for a grey hoodie and black and red hairstyle in Season 5. Under normal circumstances, he prefers not to wear shirts, so the hoodie is always open. Personality Before meeting Skully, Grim was purely rage-driven with a hate for his father (Satan) to top it all off. He did as his father wished, but did so with hate. After meeting Skully, he gained a good side; still rageful and hateful, but a good side nonetheless. Over the course of Season 1, everything he did was fueled by either rage, lust, or love for Skully. Throughout Season 2, he calmed down quite a bit in both rage and lust. In Season 3, his whole ordeal was revenge. In Season 5, he went back a bit to revenge and lust, but with control. In general, he tends to overlook the toughness of those he loves and cares about since he wants to avenge them. This leads to surprises on his end when they kick butt. While family is important to him, he tends to get fed up with being around them after short periods of time. His closest family members are Death, Rifka, and Howler, but he doesn't care too much for him. In Season 5's finale, it's proven that Grim likes those who seem weaker than him, but likes those opposite of him best (like a yin and yang deal), hence why he fell for Blizzard. Rather than use actual weapons, he likes to use his powers and his tail to kill people, because it's what they least expect when they don't know him. His methods are always to cause extreme pain and psychological torture, which fits in with his hateful nature. While he is naturally hateful, he's very capable of being loving, affectionate, and caring. Although, when he's like that, he's not too good at comforting unless he's blunt about things. When he becomes enraged, it's easy to tell because his voice becomes distorted, his voice drops in pitch, his red eyes glow, and his mouth fills with fire. Relationships Abilities and Skills Basic Theme Songs *Life Theme **Nine Inch Nails - Copy Of A *Love Theme **Fancy - Flames Of Love *Sexual Theme **Nine Inch Nails - Closer *Fighting Theme **Rammstein - Feuer Frei Season-Based Theme Songs *Season 1 **Atreyu - Slow Burn *Season 2 *Season 3 **Bullet Of Reason - Chaotika *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 Additional Theme Songs References *'Expressions' Angry (animated gif) Crying (picture) Annoyed (picture) Sweet (picture) *'Behavior' *'Fighting' Armor (picture) *'Appearance' Gijinka (normal) (picture) Gijinka (royal clothing) (picture) Gijinka (suave) (picture) Human (college student) (picture) Gijinka (scene) (picture) Gijinka (classy) (picture) Gijinka (teenager) (picture) Human (punk) (picture) Horn piercings (picture) Cool Outfit (picture) Anthro (normal) (picture) Raver/DJ Outfit (picture) Casual Sexy Pose (picture) Military Outfit (picture) Feminine/Genderbend (picture) Category:Demons Category:Pokemon Category:Dark Type Category:Fire Type Category:Grim Reaper Category:German Accent